


El segundo botón del uniforme

by tulique



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Decían que el segundo botón de la chaqueta del uniforme era el más cercano al corazón. De ser así, Seiji quería saber qué iba a hacer Shuuichi con el suyo.





	El segundo botón del uniforme

Conque así era una graduación, ¿eh? Seiji miró con aire divertido, casi burlesco, a la masa de alumnos congregados ante la cancela del instituto. Algunos de ellos, quizás los más ingenuos, sonreían y se juraban una amistad eterna; los más resignados solamente empapaban las mangas de la chaqueta con lágrimas.  
  
La única excepción que confirmaba la regla era, por supuesto, Shuuichi.  
  
Desorientado en las reuniones de exorcistas y completamente perdido en medio de personas corrientes y molientes. Debía de ser caótico, pensó Seiji, vivir así, sin saber adónde ir o dónde poder quedarse.  
  
Alguna que otra chica contemplaba a Shuuichi a lo lejos, arrepintiéndose de no haber hablado más con él en su día o dudando sobre si tendría sentido decirle adiós ahora o no. Por mera educación, un chico con la cara llena de pecas se acercó a él y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Seiji siguió observándolo en silencio. Por venir, ni había venido nadie de su propia familia. Bien cierto era que el clan Natori era conocido por su cobardía.  
  
Shuuichi tenía la vista tan clavada en el suelo que tardó en darse cuenta de que Seiji se acercaba a él. Al verlo ahí, con su uniforme negro y su arco al hombro, Shuuichi frunció el ceño, exasperado.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shuuichi con algo de vergüenza disfrazada, o mezclada tal vez, de fastidio.  
  
—Felicidades por tu graduación, Shuuichi-san —Seiji sonrió, esquivando una pregunta que Shuuichi no dudó en volver a formular.  
  
Claro está, Seiji la seguiría evitando tantas veces como fuese necesario.  
  
Cabría preguntarse si esta era la primera vez que alguien felicitaba a Shuuichi por su graduación.  
  
La siguiente pregunta era qué haría ahora Shuuichi con su vida. Estaba claro que continuaría con sus aspiraciones como exorcista, aunque habría que recordar que de momento, tan verde como estaba, no podría llegar muy lejos. Seiji se entretuvo con la idea de que Shuuichi se buscase un trabajo aparte para poder mantenerse económicamente. Empleado incompetente de 24 horas de día, exorcista inexperto de noche.  
  
Pese a todas las dudas que nacían en la mente de Seiji, solamente una salió de su boca.  
  
—¿Qué vas a hacer con el segundo botón de tu uniforme? —Seiji lo señaló, sin abandonar ni por un instante esa mirada de superioridad que llevaba a Shuuichi a querer darle un puñetazo bien merecido en el ojo.  
  
Por si hubiese alguna duda al respecto, Shuuichi miró el botón y lo tocó inconscientemente. No debía de haberse planteado qué hacer con él y, visto lo visto, teniendo como compañeros a gente que tenía el hacerle vacío como afición, era obvio que no se lo iba a regalar a ninguno de ellos. Tampoco lo veía dándoselo a su shiki, si es que tenía uno.  
  
Seiji no podía culparle si no sabía qué hacer con ese botón.  
  
Lo más sensato sería no hacer nada, pero Shuuichi no tenía una relación muy estable con el sentido común.  
  
—¿A qué viene eso? —Shuuichi lo miró con desconfianza, lo que hizo que Seiji sonriese aún más—. ¿Lo quieres o qué?  
  
—Vaya, ¿estarías dispuesto a dármelo?  
  
Shuuichi debía de estar sopesando si Seiji utilizaría ese botón para alguna finalidad dudosa. Si se pensaba que lo usaría para echarle una maldición, eso significaba que tenía incluso menos idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas de lo que podría esperarse de un principiante como él. Qué ingenuo era.  
  
Para sorpresa de Seiji, la expresión de Shuuichi se relajó un poco, pasando de hostilidad explícita a algo más bien parecido a melancolía, y metió la mano que acariciaba el botón en el bolsillo. Daba la sensación de que quería decir algo y que no se atrevía.  
  
Tal vez Seiji le estuviese dando esa misma impresión a él.  
  
—Era solamente una broma —dijo finalmente Seiji—. No lo necesito.  
  
Habría que detenerse un momento y analizar por qué Shuuichi, nada más escuchar aquellas palabras, apretó los labios como si fuese un niño enfurruñado. Seiji enarcó una ceja.  
  
A veces no estaba del todo claro qué era lo que quería (de) Shuuichi.  
  
Si era poder lo que quería, había escogido el camino incorrecto. Otra cosa no, pero Seiji no había sido precisamente sutil a la hora de alertarle de las desventajas de seguir siendo un lobo solitario en vez de colaborar, ya fuese en mayor o menor medida, con él.  
  
Si lo que buscaba era deshacerse de esa salamandra que correteaba por todo su cuerpo, poco iba a poder progresar si se limitaba a investigar en los archivos venidos a menos del clan Natori.  
  
De ser otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa, lo que realmente quisiese Shuuichi con todas sus fuerzas, ahí Seiji ya sí que tendría que hacerse a un lado y limitarse a seguir observando una trayectoria tan irregular como la de la propia salamandra.  
  
—Bueno —Seiji volvió a dibujarse una sonrisa en los labios, aunque sus ojos permaneciesen serios—, voy a seguir con lo mío. Hasta la próxima, Shuuichi-san.  
  
—Adiós —contestó, dándose la vuelta a pesar de que no era él el que se iba de allí. Iba a seguir ahí, formando parte de un espectáculo absurdo y rodeado de gente que nunca se había preocupado por él.  
  
Ambos seguían con un mensaje críptico anclado en la mirada y ninguno sabía cómo descifrarlo.  
  
Seiji se fue.  
  
Llevaba a cuestas un arco que, al menos por hoy, carecía de cualquier utilidad; no había ningún ayakashi que exorcizar ni tenía intención de hacer de la caza de animales su nueva afición. Abandonó cualquier rastro de sonrisilla sardónica. Quizás debería volver a casa y dejar de actuar como si pudiese desentenderse fácilmente de la lógica. Él no era Shuuichi, por suerte.  
  
Aun así, y justificándose a sí mismo con una excusa tan desmenuzable como lo era el levantar sospechas si llegaba demasiado pronto a casa, Seiji decidió quedarse un rato en el río. Le habría gustado probar a lanzar cantos al agua. Una vez lo había hecho de pequeño, antes incluso de que su padre tuviese que vivir con el ojo tapado, y había golpeado sin querer a un ayakashi despistado que vivía por la zona. Su madre y Nanase se habían reído.  
  
A saber por qué, se preguntó qué tipo de niño había sido Shuuichi. No creía que hubiese sido un mocoso consentido. Tampoco es que tuviese muchos conocimientos sobre qué tipo de persona eran los Natori más allá de su cobardía y falta de poder. Lo que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que Shuuichi podía ser el primer Natori en mucho tiempo en cambiar ese estigma. Podía hacerlo. Tenía el potencial, pero aun así…  
  
Seiji se disgustó consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que acababa de suspirar. Aquel tema no tenía nada que ver con el devenir del clan Matoba ni consigo mismo, de modo que pensar en ello era inútil y un gasto innecesario de tiempo y energías.  
  
Volvió a buscar, sin éxito alguno, una piedrecita que tirar al río.  
  
Pasó un buen rato sin hacer nada. Era algo que podía permitirse ahora que tenía dieciséis años y no era él quien tenía que vivir permanentemente con un ojo tapado.  
  
Se levantó con pocas ganas y emprendió el camino a casa con muchas otras ideas tontas flotando por su mente. Fue consciente de su propio despiste cuando escuchó una especie de grito patético seguido de un _¡plop!_  proveniente del río. Sonrió incluso antes de poder comprobar si sus sospechas eran las correctas; en la orilla, con ese gesto de estar en guerra constante con el mundo entero y ante todo consigo mismo, estaba Shuuichi en postura desafiante.  
  
Acababa de lanzar el primer botón de su uniforme al río.  
  
A Seiji le dolió sonreír, y aun así lo hizo, al darse cuenta de que Shuuichi ahora estaba también sonriendo, y que era la primera vez que lo veía así. Algo había cambiado. Parecía más decidido, sin miedo, sin dudas. Se había despedido, a fin de cuentas, de una parte de su vida.  
  
Era verdad cuando había dicho que no lo necesitaba.

 


End file.
